t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:InuKago
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Spiritwhisper.apprentice.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ripple.of.mc (talk) 18:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) OK let's not spam up that page. Hickorykit and Quailkit are your siblings. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC)'' Mink, Whitestar is already owned by another user. I'm sorry but he's not up for adoption. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 18:12, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I could, but keep in mind this place is not as active at the moment. Me and Flame are trying to fix it up with charart, project characters, and creating new characters. So roleplay is sort of slow :< Ripple.of.mc | Talk 18:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... Try not to edit other people's character pages please.☾Darkshine903☽' 18:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Agh. It's because White created that Clan and apparently it's supposed to be "special". And by special I mean that you can't do certain things like you could in RiverClan and ShadowClan. Like you have to adopt a kit, and you can't create your own character. Oh- and your character can die out of nowhere by the "natural force" if he chooses. 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 23:38, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Yet White is not an admin, as the "Founder" of the Clan he gets extra power out of it. You could talk to him if you disagree. 'Ripple.of.mc | Talk' 23:40, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Mink hi nice to see you here. [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|''...]] 00:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Same. You can only adopt kits, which seems pretty lame to me imo. No offense if any other person is a stalker and reads this :l — Flame ☀ 21:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, there is a limit down to 2 characters per Clan. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 21:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mink. Just dropped by to say hi and welcome you to our wikia. If you have any concerns or just feel like talking to me, I am here to respond to them as I am the founder and rightful owner of the wikia. :D Thanks for joining us and just remember to read the rules and some of the pages if you have not already. There's other staff members you can always talk to first. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Mink, please don't object the rules. You may have 2 characters per clan. If you want Jaystorm, delete another character.☾Darkshine903☽ 02:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Mink, I'm sorry but I'm gonna take Shade back. The only reason I didn't use him was I was only allowed to have 2 OC's in a clan. I want him back now and your a bit inactive too. Also, I don't like his new attitude so, thank you.☾Darkshine903☽' 03:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw you cannot add a character without requesting to join on the Joining page. Plus, Islandpaw cannot be a Medcine Cat apprentice, Featherpaw has already obtained that position. And please do not edit the Clan pages. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 22:59, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Ripple herself said I could have him back. She said you had gone inactive and she didn't really like his new attitude either. Since you haven't been active for a while, I have a right to adopt him.☾Darkshine903☽' 00:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Can you maybe stop spamming cat entries for Riverclan? You aren't getting anymore. You already have 3 and that it too much on it own, and so far you haven't roleplayed any of them.Whitestar 21:25, November 18, 2015 (UTC) I never said you were inactive, you were close to being inactive. Who'd you hear that from? 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) OMG GOSH IM SO SORRY AND ILL GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT AWAY!!!!! I JUST REALIZED HOW MEAN I WAS. EVEN THOUGH I DO WISH TO HAVE HIM BACK, YOU MAY KEEP HIM IF YOU WISH. IM SO SORRY AND IM GONNA JUST LEAVE NOW. NO IM NOT BUT STILL, BYE.☾Darkshine903☽ 04:27, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, idk. If you want to add a new Clan, you'll have to talk to Dapple. Plus we're not in the need for a new Clan, since we already removed NightClan and LeafClan. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:13, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Mink why the fuck would you want Whitestar?Whitestar 01:11, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Say no, I know you will I will do absolutely anything to get Shade back. ;u;☾Darkshine903☽'' 04:28, November 20, 2015 (UTC)'' Guilt tripping is not the way to go, Dark. ~Aquila *Face palms* I had no idea till now what guilt tripping is and now I feel so guilty of doing it. Mink, she means me trying to guilt trip you.☾Darkshine903☽' 23:19, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Oooooohhh. How about that if you go inactive and Shade needs to reply really badly but your not there to reply at the time, I could reply?☾Darkshine903☽''' 03:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Mink, can you approve or disapprove my idea?☾Darkshine903☽' 22:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey, want to do a join.me? I'm kind of bored, and we haven't talked in forever D: — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 21:09, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh okay. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 22:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Mink, chararts need to be approved before being put onto their pages. Please remove them and put them up. Thanks. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 21:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Mink, Darkspirit has not been approved since Darkshine is the deputy.''☾Darkshine903☽ 02:02, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Mink, NC and LC were disbanded. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 22:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Not inactive, they have been abandoned due to lack of members and too many clans. Thanks for asking, though. Why do you ask? - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I would love to say yes, the only issue is that I can't. The whole wikia made an agreement a long time ago that we can't keep the clans up. We don't have enough members on our wikia yet and we had too many clans. Eventually, maybe I'll bring one back but not now. Thanks for considering it, though. I am glad you want to help us out bringing it back. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:26, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, as long as you give credit with my linked username. (linking to my userpage on this wiki) 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 21:27, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I saw that you mentioned being a leader from one of the returning Clans. I don't know if you could, because when we disbanded the Clans there were uses that were already leaders and I think they want to remain in that position. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 21:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Mink, I love how you're trying to be well involved in our community but before I make final decisions, I rather have a word privately with my admins. Thank you for requesting your ideas to me. About NightClan and LeafClan, it's still an undecided matter that I don't want to really bring it back up until, as I've said, have enough people. It's not that the clans failed. No, no. They were in fact well fit into the place, it's just that I think we cannot manage with 5 or even 4 clans yet unless we have, in my terms, the required number of members to roleplay and keep up a good activity with the clan. When the time comes though, I'll let you know about it. I still think I have to discuss that issue with my admins also. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:48, December 19, 2015 (UTC)